<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone Loves Sakura Haruno by Adopted_Dyslexic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863521">Everyone Loves Sakura Haruno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopted_Dyslexic/pseuds/Adopted_Dyslexic'>Adopted_Dyslexic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Haruno Sakura-centric, Humor, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopted_Dyslexic/pseuds/Adopted_Dyslexic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crack one-shot Alternate Universe (AU) Non-Cannon Humor fanfic This is also an Alpha Omega Beta type dynamic here </p><p>What if Sakura Haruno slept with all the females in the naruto universe and got them pregnant while she was asleep unknowingly to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone Loves Sakura Haruno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Naruto franchise Manga series belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto. The publisher for the manga series was Shueisha and its English  publisher Viz Media. Magazine Akamaru Jump and the English equivalent Magazine Shonen Jump produced the magazines based off the manga. Anime television series  Naruto  (2002-2007) and Naruto: Shippuden (2007-2017) was directed by Hayato Date and the television series production company was Pierrot. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ino Yamanaka: Sakura chan you dog get over here I want to have a word with you</p><p>Sakura Haruno: Hn yeah</p><p>Ino Yamanaka: Tell me what all these letters are (Pushes a bunch of letters to the girl)</p><p>Sakura Haruno: Eh (Grabs the papers and starts reading out loud)</p><p>-----</p><p>Hi Saku -kun</p><p>       Thank you and your team mates especially Sasuke kun for saving me back in the forest of death. I am writing to tell you that I am pregnant and since you are a female alpha I can only assume it was you who got me pregnant. Anyways I just thought to inform you that you will have a kid living in Kusagakure.</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Karin Uzumaki</p><p>P.S. Sasuke -kun I love you and want to have your kid next</p><p>-----</p><p>Dear Genin of Konohagakure</p><p>         You got me pregnant not that I am unhappy I now will have a kid I can call my own. I just thought to inform you that you will have a kid in Iwagakure should you ever what to come and visit.</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Kurotsuchi the Yondaime Tsuchikage</p><p>----</p><p>Dear brat of the leaf,</p><p>         You got me pregnant and we only met once or twice during the chunin exams how is that possible. In any case you will now have a kid in Kumogakure so congrats I guess. I am not moving to Konohagakure for you even though you are cute. Never mind that say hi to Choji Akimichi for me would you.</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Karui</p><p>----</p><p>Dear Leaf genin,</p><p>         I am writing to inform you that I am pregnant with your kid congrats. I have always wanted a kid so thank you. If you are in the area you are free to stop by but the kid is staying with me in Kirigakure.</p><p>Thank you</p><p>Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage</p><p>----</p><p>Dear Leaf shinobi</p><p>       I am pregnant thanks to you. The kid will stay in Sunagakure and you can visit if you like.</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Maki</p><p>-----</p><p>Dear Leaf Brat,</p><p>I am pregnant thanks in part to you. You better not think of taking the kid away from me. I will be in Otogakure if you ever want to see your kid.</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Kin Tsuchi</p><p>-----</p><p>Hello my beautiful blossom</p><p>         I am writing to tell you I am pregnant. So congrats you’re a father. Thank you for the gift I will cherish and raise the kid well in Takigakure. Chomei even informed me that they look forward to meeting the little one. Anyways hope to see you around.</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Fu</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Sakura Haruno</p><p>         You probably do not remember me but I am writing to inform you I have now successfully become pregnant the kid will be raised here in Amegakure. I will teach them all I know and I hope you are able to one day see them.</p><p>Konan</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Sakura you brat</p><p>       You got me pregnant and I am not even sure how I mean I know how I am a medical ninja but still I am 50 and you still manage to knock me up so congrats. I will be in Konohagakure soon.</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Half pint,</p><p>     You got me pregnant and I am keeping the kid.</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Anko Mitarashi</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Sakura Haruno</p><p>       My father informs me that I need to either marry you or have the kid be labeled a bastard. I hope you write back soon</p><p>Thank you</p><p>Hinata Hyuga</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Sakura</p><p>       I am not even sure how but you got me pregnant I will take care of them don't worry</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Tenten</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Sakura</p><p>       You got my mom pregnant so thanks I guess</p><p>Kiba Inuzuka</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Sakura</p><p>       How troublesome you have made this but my mother is pregnant thanks to you</p><p>Shikamaru Nara</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Sakura</p><p>       Hm Oh yeah my mom's pregnant so thanks and see you around</p><p>Choji Akimichi</p><p>-----</p><p>Sakura Haruno: Um what how I never done it before (Very confused)</p><p>Ino Yamanaka: Well not according to these letters and I want one so we are going to my house so be ready in 5 minutes I will be waiting </p><p>Sakura Haruno: What wait How I mean What? Hey come back here Ino I am not sleeping with you, Ino? And she is gone great, just great</p><p>-----</p><p><b>Author's Note:</b> Just a fun one-shot that I had in my head because why not I mean Naruto gets all the girls why can't Sakura do it too. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the short read and who knows maybe I might write another fan fic soon. Until then take care and stay safe everyone ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>